


Wandering

by Idiot_Savant



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-09-27 15:56:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10030466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idiot_Savant/pseuds/Idiot_Savant
Summary: Knight Talia Bryce, to MacCready's dismay, has joined the Brotherhood of Steel in search of her son. He soon finds himself competing against Paladin Danse for her affection, but quickly realizes he needs to get past his own disgruntled opinions of Danse and the Brotherhood for Talia.





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MacCready makes a discovery about Talia, who hides a very deep secret. Danse, meanwhile, struggles to keep things professional.

“I don’t know, I don’t think you should get any more mixed up with these Brotherhood clowns than you already have.” MacCready said dismayingly to his companion at the Boston airport, the large Prydwen looming over them.  
“Well it’s a little late for that.” Knight Talia Bryce responded.  
Sure, she wasn’t exactly positive what the Brotherhood of Steel had in store for her, or what exactly they were going to require of her now that she had been promoted by Elder Maxson to the rank of Knight in their quest to investigate the Institute, but it was her best and only current lead on getting some very important questions of hers answered. And as much as having the sarcastic gun for hire that she picked up in Goodneighbor was nice, the two of them on their own couldn't possibly be able to obtain the resources they needed to learn more about the “Commonwealth Boogeyman”, let alone get inside. Having the backup firepower that the Brotherhood could provide was her with was also a plus.  
MacCready had been skeptical of the power armor wearing clan ever since she first brought him to the Cambridge Police Station and he was shown the recon team- a sickeningly enthusiastic scribe and a Knight with one hell of an attitude- which he had instantly disapproved of. Not to mention Paladin Danse- he was weirdly possessive over Talia, and he didn’t like it. “I mean, playing soldier isn't exactly one of my life’s ambitions.”  
Talia smirked. “Aw, is seeing all these guys in power armor making you feel small in your duster britches?”  
He snorted. “Please. If you want to hookup with these tin cans instead of me, that’s your call.”  
“Hey I don’t think I’ve chosen either of you just yet.” She smiled. The two had been shamelessly flirting in the past few weeks as they had become close (he even managed to kiss her a few times), but she couldn’t bring herself to be able to fully commit to him… after all, she had what she referred to as “emotional baggage”- that was the nicest and most ambiguous way to hide her situation. “That being said, look around, Mac. They’ve got an entire army with them.”  
He sighed reluctantly. “I suppose it couldn't hurt to let these guys back us up once in a while.” He raised an eyebrow. “Although with me on your side, it’s not going to be very much.”  
“Oh, sure.” She chuckled.  
“Knight Bryce.” Paladin Danse strode over to the pair in his power armor.  
“Yes, Paladin?” Talia responded, immediately standing straighter as her superior addressed her.  
“As your sponsor and mentor, I wanted to formally congratulate you on your promotion.” He said, noticing the man with the green hat rolling his eyes.  
“Thank you, Paladin.” Talia said, grinning.  
Danse furrowed his brows, his grip on his laser rifle tightening as he looked MacCready up and down. “I’m not sure why you would want to travel with this… insubordinate civilian,” he said, his distaste evident in his tone of voice. “But it’s your decision, Knight.  
MacCready snorted. “Yeah…. sorry, Danse, I couldn’t hear you over all that clanking.”  
The paladin grumbled under his breath, but returned his attention to Talia. “Fort Strong has been overrun with Super Mutants, and Elder Maxson has assigned you and I to dispose of them.”  
She pursed her lips. “There’s gotta be something else to this, right? We clear out super mutants all the time.”  
“Correct.” Danse replied. “We’re to secure the armory located there. It will give the Brotherhood an advantage in our inevitable war with the Institute. It’s one of the more prominent super mutant forts as far as numbers go, and a few behemoths have inhabited Strong as well.”  
“Your royal Knightship?” MacCready asked sarcastically, nudging Talia’s arm. “Can we have a sec?”  
She looked back at the paladin. “Excuse us.”  
MacCready took her arm and walked just out of earshot of Danse. “I don’t like this.” He said bluntly.  
“I know you don’t trust them, but do you trust me?” She asked.  
He threw his head back, groaning. “Don’t make me answer that.”  
She smiled. “I knew it.”  
“But-“  
“And you know that I need to do whatever I have to to get to the Institute.”  
MacCready sighed. “Yet you still won’t tell me _why ___you have to.”  
“I will… when it comes up.” She said.  
“When it-“ MacCready shook his head. “Talia, I’ve been watching your 6 for months now and I still don’t know why we’re doing half the sh-“ He grumbled. “Half the crap we’re doing. I thought I was important enough to you-”  
“I promise, I’ll tell you the full story soon.” She inhaled deeply. “Please just trust me right now, okay?” She felt bad keeping quite possibly the most important piece of her life away from him, especially since the two had recently formed a somewhat romantic relationship (it was complicated to say the least).  
He sighed. “Fine.” They started walking back towards Danse. “Hundreds of potential clients in the Commonwealth, and I get stuck with you…” he mumbled.  
“Could be worse.” She quipped. “I could be ugly.”  
He laughed. “Good thing, too, or I’dv’e left by now.”  
The pair chuckled as they approached the paladin. “Are you ready to continue our mission, soldier?” Danse asked.  
“Yes, sir.” She replied.  
“Good. Head up to the Prydwen, gear up, and I’ll meet you on the vertibird. You’ll be manning the minigun on our assault against those abominations.” He eyed her carefully. “Understood?”  
“Understood.” She said in affirmation. She looked over at the merc and nodded towards the vertibird. “Let’s go.”

 

“So, this is the basket you’ve put all your eggs into?” MacCready asked as he followed the Knight through the metal hallways of the Prydwen. She stopped abruptly and swung around, her long brunette ponytail whipping him in the face. “Ow!”  
“Sorry, Mac.” She said apologetically. “But this is our stop.” She gestured towards a narrow door to their left. She punched in a passcode, the metallic locks clicking apart as the door opened. They entered a compact room that contained only a small bed, a side table and locker on the side of the room. There wasn’t much space in the living quarters the Brotherhood had given her, but it was certainly something.  
“So, uh, what are we doing here?” He asked as she immediately went to the locker.  
“Just getting a few things. after this we go to the garage to get some armor.” She pulled out an grey leather jumpsuit from the locker, looking over at him. “Hope you don’t mind, but uh…” She held up the grey suit. “It’s protocol.”  
His eyes narrowed, his iconic smirk appearing on his face. “Oh, of course. Go ahead.”  
She smiled, a mischievous glimmer in her eyes. “You don’t have to look away. We’re all adults here, right?”  
He nodded, laughing. “Sure.”  
She shrugged off the leather jacket she was wearing, facing the locker. “So,” she began, pulling her dirty white tank top off over her head, “Why don’t you like the Brotherhood?”  
He rolled his eyes. “Well, damn, why do you want to be a part of-“ he stopped as she turned to face him. Sure, the fact she was only in a bra was something he had been eager to see soon after he had met her, but it wasn't her upper half he was staring at-it was her stomach. Her belly was covered in stretch marks.  
She caught him staring. “And here I was thinking you could be mature about a woman in her underwear standing in front of you.”  
He glanced up at her eyes, a strange sincerity creeping up over his face. “You have children…?” He asked quietly.  
She blinked, mouth opening in shock at the question. “What?”  
“Talia,” he began more earnestly, “Are you a mother?”  
“How did-?”  
“Does this have to do with all this Brotherhood stuff? With the Institute?” He asked.  
She remained quiet, stepping into the Brotherhood uniform and zipping it up. Truthfully, she didn’t know what to say. She had expected MacCready to stare at her body, but she was sure as hell wasn’t expecting him to notice her stretch marks. (She herself had nearly forgotten about them from all the craziness she had been going through.) Her face kept the same shocked expression as she grabbed her automatic laser rifle from the locker and shut it forcefully and pushed her way past him out the door.  
‘I should have told him sooner.’ She thought as she walked briskly to the garage. She looked over her shoulder as she heard a door shut, and saw the familiar green hat and duster jacket walking her way. She knew the truth about her family would come out sooner or later-though she was hoping for later. Why she was doing this to herself, to him, she didn't know, but she had been hiding the truth from him since she had met him. Maybe in some misconstrued way she was trying to avoid thinking about them, about the situation, even though that was impossibly foolish since she was doing everything she could to find some answers for them.  
“Talia!” MacCready called out.  
She turned around, her face the same steely expression. She waited for him to come closer to her, but remained silent, avoiding his gaze.  
“Look,” he sighed, “I’m not gonna press you on anything right now, but I’m… I don’t think I’m ready to risk my life for these toy soldiers right now.”  
She glanced up at him. “What? Why?’’  
“I’ll be at the airport.” He said. MacCready half-smiled, reaching out to touch her face affectionately. “Be safe, okay?”  
“Mac-“  
“Don’t worry about it.” He turned around and walked down the hallway as Talia watched him.  
“Fuck…” She cursed to herself.  
“Knight Bryce?”  
“Jesus Christ!” She jumped at hearing Danse’s voice. She turned around, hand on her heart. “Paladin, you startled me.”  
“I can tell.” His voice was as monotonous as ever. “Are you alright?”  
“Enough.” She held her rifle closer to her.  
Danse raised an eyebrow. “Knight, are you-“  
“I’m fine!” She lied, her voice surprisingly loud and angry. “Just give me five minutes.” She tried barreling past him, but he gripped her arm firmly.  
“Knight.” His voice was stern. “You do not speak to any superior officers like that, myself included- No matter how close our personal relationship is.” He narrowed his eyes. “Now, we have a job to do. And I won’t let a bad temper put that in jeopardy. I’m more than willing to hear you out as a friend, but-“  
“He figured out about Shaun.” Her voice cracked.  
Danse’s eyes widened. “Oh…” He mumbled. “I see.”  
She bit her lip silently, staring down at the ground, his hand still around her arm.  
The paladin hesitated. “And Nate?”  
She looked up at him, sighing. Danse was the only person in the Commonwealth who knew about her family, and even that was unintentional discovery. He was there in the Memory Den with her, along with Valentine, when she tried finding out where her son could possibly be in this new nuclear wasteland of a hellhole she was now adapting to. Had she known the memories of the man whose brain they were diving into, a man called Kellogg, would include him taking her infant baby from her husband, woken up from a cryo-fueled slumber, and then shot immediately when he refused to give up their son, she would have told Danse to wait outside. But she didn’t, and he saw everything-including herself, her face paralyzed with fear as she awoke to watch her husband, Nate, being murdered before returning to her frozen stasis.  
“Not necessarily…” She finally responded quietly, “He just saw my stretch marks.”  
“Stretch marks?” Danse asked. “Are they that prominent?”  
“Well, if you think about it, I had a baby less than a year ago…” She said.  
“I see.” Danse said, nodding his head slowly. He realized his hand was still around her arm, fairly tightly. He loosened his grip as he glanced over at her. “You, uh… you care about this MacCready man, don’t you?”  
She looked up at him as she felt the pressure of his hand decrease and slightly move down her arm. He’d been giving off signals before this moment, and this was no exception. She shook her head, jerking her arm away from him. “I’ll meet you at the vertibird, Paladin.” She didn’t owe him anything, no matter how confused or guilty she felt.


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Talia reveals her secret to MacCready as they grow closer, but their brief time of peace is disturbed by morning.

MacCready sipped some water from a tin cup as he sat on a foldout chair at the airport, members of the Brotherhood continuing to eye him curiously like he was some mutated mole rat. He didn't mind, though- he had too much on his mind to care.  
It had been the most powerful sense of deja vu, seeing Talia’s stomach- the moment he saw it, the image and memories of Lucy raced to his mind. She had been so self conscious about the marks after she had their son, Duncan… but he loved them. He loved her. Damn, did he miss her. What was she thinking of him now, wherever she was, now that she knew he wasn’t a soldier at all, but a gun for hire? What would she have thought of him when he was running with those good for nothing Gunners? What would she say to him if she hadn't died…what would she say about Talia?  
He buried his face in his hands. “Ah, god…” He said quietly to himself. He felt torn about his situation with Talia; he still loved Lucy, like he always would, but he wondered if she’d want him to move on like he certainly seemed to be. He felt, in a sense, like he was betraying her, but he also knew that if she was the one to make it out of there alive with Duncan instead of him, he would want her to find happiness.  
He sighed, looking up to the misty sky. “What now?” He asked emptily.  
And above everything else, _Talia had children ___. How could she not have told him? He’d mentioned his family, Lucy and Duncan, to her before… why would she keep her family hidden? It just didn't make sense to him.  
The whirring sound of a vertibird interrupted his swimming thoughts, and he could make out two figures in power armor inside. That was her manning the minigun, all right. She and Danse weren’t wearing the power armor helmets, and the mess of deep brown hair flying crazily in a swarm was definitely hers. She was standing commandingly behind the gun, a serious expression on her face as she held onto the gun firmly. A hint of a smile crept onto his face as he looked at her- there was something utterly attractive about a woman who could handle her own. After all, there was a reason he accepted her relatively low offer of caps in the Third Rail.  
The vertibird landed gently, and MacCready got up from his seat and began to walk towards it.  
“You did an exemplary job, Knight Bryce.” He heard Danse say as he approached the bird.  
“You didn't do too badly yourself, Danse.”  
“I could use someone like you on my team on a more permanent position.” He told her.  
“That’s high praise coming from you, Paladin.” Talia said smiling. “That’s quite an offer.”  
“Well, you’re quite the soldier.” Danse commented with a smile. “I’m pleased you’ve chosen to ally yourself with the Brotherhood.”  
MacCready scowled as he stood next to the vertibird.  
Talia glanced over at him in annoyance before facing Danse once again. “As am I.”  
The paladin reached into a pack he had on his back, handing a small sack to Talia. “Here. They’re vertibird signal grenades. Use one of them if you ever need help from your brothers and sisters in the Brotherhood and we’ll come to your aide.”  
She took the sack, a perplexed expression on her face. “Wow, thank you paladin. I’m honored.”  
“Ad victorium, Knight.” Danse saluted to her, to which she returned the salute.  
“Ad victorium.” Talia responded. She hopped down from the vertibird with a thud in her power armor.  
“Knight?” Danse called out.  
She turned back around. “Yes, sir?”  
He seemed flustered as he hesitated. “If you have some time, there’s something I’d like to speak to you about.”  
“Oh, of…of course, Danse.” She glanced over at MacCready. “But, actually, I have some matters of my own I need to resolve first. Is it urgent?”  
Danse’s face dropped slightly, but he did fairly well hiding it. “No. It’s not urgent. Whenever you have time, Knight.” He nodded.  
“Thank you.” She turned back around, thoroughly confused, to the green hatted merc. She looked at MacCready, somewhat sheepishly. “Hi.”  
He grinned half-heartedly. “Almost thought you forgot about me there.”  
She chuckled. “Now how could I do that?”  
He pursed his lips. “You seem to have forgotten to mention some other important things, so-“  
“I’m sorry.” She cut him off as she walked to the power armor frames at the airport with him by her side. “It’s just…” She sighed. “It’s complicated.”  
“Well, it’d have to be. I’d expect nothing less from you at this point after keeping the fact you’re a mother from me.”  
“Mac, I’m sorry.” She said, the power armor opening up. She stepped down from the frame, suddenly becoming shorter than he was. Her face was glistening with sweat as she looked over at him with her blue eyes. “I, uh… Yeah. I have a child. A son.”  
MacCready sighed. “Why didn’t you tell me?”  
She bit her lip. “How much time you got?”

 

“… so now I have to go to the Glowing Sea to find the next clue. At least now I know that Shaun isn't a baby anymore… I don’t know where he is now or what they’re doing to him, but I know for a fact he’s with them.” Talia concluded. “And _that’s ___why I have to get inside the Institute.”  
MacCready stared at her, speechless. ‘200 years? Frozen? In a Vault?!’ He thought. Hell, no wonder she didn't want to bring up her life story. He couldn't imagine having to wake up in this shit hole of a world without her husband, with everything so different. “Damn.” Was all he managed to say.  
She nodded as she sat on a metal chair next to him at the airport. “Yup…”  
“That’s… not at all what I was expecting.”  
“I’m sorry I didn't tell you sooner; I’ve been trying to understand this new world, and I figured if it showed I had no idea what I was doing-“  
“Oh, God, don't be sorry.” MacCready said, shaking his head. “Damn, no wonder you needed some help.” He paused. “How the hell did you even make it to Goodneighbor?”  
She rolled her eyes. “A miracle, I guess.”  
“Well, count me in.” He said, standing up with a grin.  
She raised an eyebrow. “What are you talking about?”  
“You’re on the hunt to find your son, and I’m gonna be right here with you until we do.”  
“Mac,” she sighed. “I can’t ask you to do that. I’m knocking on the Institute’s front door, I’m not bringing you with me- especially now that Kellogg is dead.”  
“You didn’t ask.” He grinned. “I told you what I’m doing and there’s nothing you can say to change my mind, Talia.”  
She smiled, standing up. “I don’t know how I can ever repay you.”  
“Consider us even from back at Mass Pike.” He grinned. “Even though you let Winlock get away. I thought you were a soldier, jeez.”  
“Oh shut up, a missile launcher can only cover so much ground.” She said sarcastically.

 _“TAKE THIS, YOU MOTHERFUCKERS!!” Talia screamed with a smile as she sent a missile flying into the group of Gunners._  
_MacCready looked over at her, laughing at her expression that was a fantastic mix of crazed and entertained. He couldn't believe she cared enough about him to help him take down Winlock and Barnes, yet here she was with a damn missile launcher, starting a full-on assault on the infamous Gunners. He ducked as several surviving Gunners dashed out from further along the highway where they had established their base, firing at the two of them. “You’re messing with the best!” He cried. His blood boiled when he saw one of his old chumps, Barnes._  
_“You’re fucking DEAD, MacCready!” He screamed, his voice cracking with rage. “Y’hear me?! DEAD!”_  
_“What’s that?!” Talia yelled back, ducking at an incoming shot. “I couldn’t hear you over the sound of THIS FUCKING MISSILE!” She fired, the missile sailing straight to where _Barnes and a handful of Gunners stood. (“Oh shit…” She heard one of them say before the explosion that followed.) She looked over at MacCready. “Where’s the other pussy?!” She asked him, reloading the launcher.__  
_He looked with his sniper rifle down the highway. “I don’t see him!“ He kept scanning. “Wait, over there! In the armor!”_  
_He had barely gotten the words out before Talia went sprinting towards the figure in the distance. ‘Son of a…’ He thought, running after her, his gun up and ready to fire._  
_Winlock stood before them with two Gunners on each side of him. The two men glared at each other. “Should have just stayed in that bar, Mac.” He said smoothly._  
_“Well, I didn’t.” He said immediately._  
_“You and your new toy should leave before you do something you’ll regret.” Winlock said coldly._  
_Talia raised the launcher. “I don't think so.” She laughed._  
_“Is that right?” He smiled, his crooked teeth showing._  
_Time seemed to slow as suddenly a beeping sounded, a red light flashing, beneath their feet. “MINE! MINE! MOVE” MacCready screamed. _He grabbed Talia’s arm and sprinted in the opposite direction, barely making it a few meters before a deafening explosion erupted behind them. The blast threw both of them forward, grunting as they landed on the hard concrete with a thud, Talia rolling behind him. After landing on his stomach, he used his arms for support to look up at the repercussion of the blast, coughing as he stared through the smoke. “Dammit…” He cursed. He glanced over to Talia, who was gasping for air on her back. “They’re gone.” ____

“So are you going to take that position on Danse’s team?” MacCready asked timidly as they walked down the streets of Boston.  
Talia shrugged. “I don't know. Maybe.” She sighed. She had forgotten that Danse wanted to speak with her, but from the oddly affectionate way he acted around her, she had an awkward feeling of what he would say to her. She hated acting like a teenager and flat out avoiding him because of it, but things were already way too complicated.  
He opened his mouth as if to speak, then hesitated.  
She looked over at him. “What?”  
“I…” He hesitated. “I hope you don’t mind me bringing… Look, I don’t want to disrespect you or him, but I think Nate would be proud of you. And I think he’d do the same thing you are- doing everything you can to find your son.”  
She smiled weakly. “You think so?”  
“I hope I’m not out of line-“  
“No, that was very thoughtful of you, Mac. Thank you.” She thought in silence as they trudged through the wreckage of a building in the street. “You know,” she said finally, “Lucy would be proud of you too.”  He chuckled, shaking his head. “Eh, I doubt that.”  
“Why do say that?”  
He half-smiled, a quiet sadness in his face. “We’ve had enough sappiness for one day from your tragic past.” He said, trying to lighten the mood. “Maybe another day, Bryce.”  
She rolled her eyes. “Oh, come on.”  
_“I’ll tell you eventually.” ___He mocked.  
She snorted. “Real mature.”  
“Where are we going, anyway?” He asked.  
“I figured we’d take a little break for a few days…”  
He raised an eyebrow. “Don’t you want to… whatever, get radiation poisoning in the Glowing Sea?”  Talia sighed. “I do, but that’s gonna take a lot of preparation to make sure I don’t turn into a ghoul. So I thought we’d take a few days apart from the Brotherhood, from the Gunners, and just see if we can go two days without having to get into a fight.”  
“That’d be nice.” He chuckled.  
The Commonwealth sky was orange with the day light melting into dusk as they walked to no where in particular. They wound up slightly northwest of Boston when they came across a little shack.  
“Ten caps says there’s a dead body inside.” Talia grinned.  
“Twenty there’s a feral.” He retaliated.  
They cautiously approached the wooden shack, weapons raised, as MacCready reached for the door and opened it. “Ha!” He shouted as a feral ghoul growled as it awoke. “You owe me twenty caps!”  “Shut up!” She yelled, firing at the ghoul. The ghoul howled as it began to wither away from the blast from her laser rifle, disintegrating into a pile of ashes. She looked over at him in exasperation. “Twenty?” She asked, reaching into her gear bag.  
“Hey, I was only joking.” He laughed.  
“Since when are you rejecting any caps offers?” She asked, half serious.  
He shrugged. “Since we became a team.” He said with a grin. In all honesty, he hadn’t felt like he belonged out on the open road with someone for a long while, but he wan’t about to admit it- his ego needed its own zip code, after all.  
“Wow,” she said, walking into the shack and plopping her bag down onto the dirty wood floor. “Look at you, going soft.”  
“Don’t be like that,” he whined.  
“Next thing you know, my dick is going to be bigger than yours.” She smiled.  
His eyes opened wide, taken aback by her comment out of left field. “What?”  
She shrugged, turning her back to him as she examined the shack around them. “I think this could be a good place to camp out.”  
He took a few steps through the door way, looking around. “Eh, I’d prefer a rocky ceiling over my head. But I guess it’ll do.”  
A strong wind began whistling outside, filling the shack with a cold breeze. Talia moved to shut the door. “Sounds like there might be another storm.” She observed, looking at the Commonwealth sky before she closed the creaky door shut.  
“What do we do about this?” MacCready asked, pointing to the pile of feral ghoul on the floor.  
She looked at the wooden ground, noticing a small opening of broken floorboard. Being careful to only use her boot, she scooted the remains of the withered ghoul through the floorboard and out of sight. “Easy enough.”  
He smiled at her. “You just have a solution for everything, don’t you?”  
She shrugged. “I mean, I’m trying, but I don’t always have all the answers.” She examined the worn out mattress the ghoul had been laying on, and carefully flipped it over. “Jesus, this smells awful.” She grabbed her bag and dug through it.  
“What…” He shook his head. “What are you looking for?”  
She held up a small thermos looking container. “Handmade disinfectant.” She began drizzling the mattress with a liquid that was an odd mix of sweetness and chems.  
“Christ, what is that made of?” MacCready asked.  
“Don’t worry about it.” She answered immediately.  
“Well now I feel like I should.”  
She smiled up at him, crawling onto the mattress, sitting with her back against one of the walls of the shack. “Now we have somewhere to sleep, isn’t that good enough?”  
He shrugged. “I guess so, Ms. Resourceful.”  
She chuckled. “ _That’s ___what being a mom is all about.” She paused, the automatic words sounding odd coming out of her mouth.  
MacCready sat down next to her. “That’s why you always got the answers. I don’t know what it is about mothers, but they just have the answer to everything.” He looked over at her and smiled.  
“I’m barely a mother.” She said quietly. “Shaun wasn’t even a year old… And I was pretty sick after I had him, so Nate was with him more often.” She sat quietly, staring sadly at the wall opposite of them. “I don’t even know if I’m a mom anymore…I mean, at this point, the Institute could have… Shaun could be…” She drifted off.  
“Hey,” he said, placing a hand on her arm. “You’re going to find him. I know you are. And don’t you dare say you aren’t a mom. You, out here, risking your life, joining the Brotherhood, battling the Commonwealth to find him, that makes you a better mom than most.”  
She looked over at him affectionately. He was surprisingly sweet, underneath all that sarcasm. She placed a gentle kiss on his cheek. “Thank you.”  
They sat together in silence for a few moments that seemed like they lasted forever. “You know,” Talia finally said, her voice soft and quiet, “when I first came out of that cryopod, I didn’t think I’d be able to feel safe again. I was supposed to be safe in that vault… and going through the Commonwealth for the first time, I just didn't think I’d be able to feel…peace. I didn't think I’d feel like I could relax.” She looked up at him. “And then I met you.” He returned her gaze as she continued. “And, I… of course I miss Nate, but I just can’t help feeling like… being out there with you… it just…” She shook her head, unsure of how to finish her thought.  
MacCready smiled and reached out, rubbing her cheek with his thumb. “Couldn’t agree more.” He whispered.  
She leaned into him, closing her eyes as she felt his lips meet with hers. He kissed her back sweetly, the sounds of the night creating a kind ambiance to the moment. It wasn’t the first kiss they’d shared, but this one felt… different. It felt more _real ___. Like it actually meant something this time, whereas before had just been because of the physical attraction- but not this time.  
MacCready held her face with one hand, the other slipping around her waist, holding her close. She had a warmth to her he hadn’t felt in a very long time. For the past few years, he’d experienced nothing but a frozen numbness, a life he didn’t think was worth living after Lucy. Never in his wildest dreams did he think he could feel what he felt before his life took a turn for the worst… before he was so sure that he couldn’t continue living.  
For the first time in his life, he was glad he was wrong.

 

MacCready suddenly became aware of his consciousness as he woke up. He was laying on his stomach on a dirty wood floor, the sound of the Commonwealth morning infiltrating his ears. He blinked his eyes open, sitting up onto his elbows, squinting from the bright light.  
“Wait…” he breathed, sitting up carefully. He remembered being with Talia… _Talia. ___  
He sat bolt upright, looking around. Her gear and the leather uniform she had changed out of the night before was still beside him on the floor, but she was nowhere in sight. He got up fairly quick. “Talia?” He called out. “Where are you?” He noticed the door to the shack they were in was open, so he dashed outside, hoping to God she was just outside. He looked around for a few moments- nothing. He marched back inside, grabbed his gun and her gear bag, which was noticeably lacking her laser rifle, looking down at the ground. Luckily, thanks to the previous night of light rain, there were a few footprints walking away from their little camp. He followed her footsteps for several hundred feet; when it seemed from her prints she began running. He followed them, suddenly several more pairs of footprints appearing. His eyes opened wide as he examined the patterns of the prints- it looked like she had gotten into some sort of fight. He continued studying the prints, kneeling down upon seeing an abnormality- handprints. He stretched a shaking hand out to them- they were hers. He knew it. Just ahead of her handprints, it looked like she was dragged along through the muddy terrain.  
“Oh my god…” He whispered. Someone had taken her.


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Talia is interrogated by Winlock and the Gunners with extreme force as MacCready desperately begins his search to find her.

“Now,” Winlock said, kneeling down, “where the fuck is he?” He looked his new prisoner in the eye. She was on her knees, hands tied in front, looking down at the ground. Her silence was killing him; and several members of his crew were in the room watching him. He couldn't look like a pussy in front of them. “Don’t pretend like you don’t know.”  
She looked up slowly. “Why would I do that?” She asked through gritted teeth.  
He drew a laser gun from his holster on the side his pants, pointing it below her chin, bringing her head up so she was staring at him in the face. “I will shoot you.” He threatened.  
She looked at him sternly, unafraid, a slight glisten in her hazy blue eyes. “Your dumbass goons already did, and look where that got ‘em.”  
Barnes licked his lips, feeling heat pool up in his forehead. “For the last fucking time, where is he?!”  
“Go fuck yourself.” She said coldly.  
“Wrong answer.” He hit her hard across the face with his gun as she yelled in pain.  
“Winlock.” A female Gunner walked into the room he was interrogating her in. “Thought you might want to see this. Confiscated it when we brought her here.” She held up a holotag belonging to his prisoner.  
He walked over to her and took it. It was his prisoner’s face: “Talia Bryce: Knight of the Brotherhood of Steel.” He read. He looked over to the woman, laying on the floor with her hands still tied. “Oh,” He said disturbingly, walking slowly back over to her. “So you’re in the Brotherhood, eh? Ha.” He chuckled to himself. “Those guys have been giving me and my gang a hard time.”  
“Maybe,” Talia said with some difficulty, “if you guys weren’t such idiots you wouldn’t have a hard t-AHHHH!” One of the Gunners hit her swiftly on the back with a tire iron, so forcefully it created a hole in the back of her suit, blood now oozing from the space in the fabric.  
Winlock walked over, looming over her. “I suggest you start talking. Some of my guys aren't as polite as I am.”  
She looked up at him, snarling on the ground, a bead of sweat dripping down her face. “Because you’re such the gentleman.”  
“Some other info you might want to know,” the female gunner said, “we did a thorough search on ‘Talia Bryce’, and she turned up- under the 108th infantry in the United States Army. As in, PRE-WAR.”  
Winlock looked at Bryce, his mouth gaping in disbelief. “That’s not possible.”  
“It’s her, alright. I’ve seen the profile. The description matches up, and there’s a photo.”  
“200 years?” Winlock said quietly. “There’s nothing that-“ He paused. “Unless you’re involved with the Institute?” He breathed.  
Talia scrunched her face up in confusion. “How the fuck does that even make sense?”  
One of the other Gunners made a strange noise. “Ey, what i’ she can get us inside? Then them Institute bas’ards will ‘ave whas’ coming to ‘em!”  
The Gunners all cheered, while Talia shook her head, completely lost. “Are all of you high, or are you all just insanely dumb?” Winlock made eye contact with the guy who had hit her with the tire iron and nodded, who immediately grabbed her by her ponytail and yanked her up. She grunted as she felt a hand press firmly on the back of her neck. “Don’t you touch me!” She screamed as a burlap sack was put over her head. The goon, aided by another Gunner creep, walked her out of the room where Barnes was and went down a hallway.  
Winlock stared her down as she yelled in protest. “Let’s see how much you can handle, _Knight._ ”

MacCready couldn't remember the last time his heart felt so heavy as it pounded within his chest, but it felt like it was going to drop into his stomach with every step he took as he sprinted through the Commonwealth, eyes glued to the earth in search for the trail of footsteps. The sound of his head pounding and his exhalation of breath consumed him and blocked out every other sound- hell, he could have been running through a mob of Raiders and he wouldn't have noticed. ‘This cant happen…’ He thought desperately to himself. ‘Not again… please.’

_Talia trudged outside, her rifle firmly in her hands, slightly shivering from the light rain that had begun coming down, regretting switching back to her tank top and pants instead of the leather bodysuit. She had woken up in the middle of the night, convinced she had heard something. She hoped to God she was wrong, but she needed to investigate- just to be safe. She wondered if she should have brought him along, but he was in such a deep sleep she figured she shouldn't wake him unless there was a good reason. She yawned as she walked away from the shanty shack, a little more north than she would have liked. ‘You’re an idiot, Bryce.’ She thought to herself. ‘There’s nothing out here.’_  
_As if her thoughts had been amplified, a gunshot echoed in the distance. ‘Motherfucker.’ ___  
_She began running towards it, gun raised, heart beginning to beat just a bit quicker than before. She prayed that it would just be a few settlers, maybe, shooting some mongrels or something, but a twisted feeling in the pit of her stomach knew better. She stopped in her tracks as she recognized the group just up ahead- the most prominent man with an unmistakable (somewhat horrendous) haircut. ‘Fuck.’ These were Gunners. ___  
_There were a few of them bunched up together, a small fire besides them, with a handful of dead settlers slumped over a log. She cringed- she wondered why they had shot the innocent settlers, but in truth, she knew there was literally no reason behind it, and that’s what disgusted her. ___  
_Winlock looked up, his eyes narrowing as he saw her. “Well, if it isn't the bitch with the missile launcher.”_  
_Talia stood frozen in place, trying her damnedest not to look as scared as she was feeling, simultaneously regretting even getting out of bed in the first place. ___  
_The Gunners all had their weapons trained on her, most of their faces covered with scarves or masks of some sort. Winlock took a few heavy steps towards her, a clap of thunder booming in the distance. “That was some show you put on a few weeks ago.” He said, continuing getting closer. “Really set us back, though, you and MacCready.” He stopped, just inches away from her. “Where is our old friend, anyway?” ___  
_She hesitated silently, her face unmoving. “We had a deal. I finished my part, so we went our separate ways.” She hoped her voice sounded as convincing as she tried to make it._  
_He stared her down, lip twitching. “Bullshit.”_  
_“Don’t believe me?” She cried. “What, like he didn't get his cut and ran when he was galavanting around with you pricks?!” She hated what she was saying, but there was no way she was going to let them find him- all of them together, he wouldn't stand a chance… ‘But then again,’ she realized, ‘neither do I.’_  
_His face trembled in anger, suddenly his hand was clasped around her throat. “WHERE IS HE?!” He spit in her face._  
_Despite her shock, Talia managed to kick him squarely in between his legs, and he crumpled to the ground in pain. She gripped her rifle in her hands and aimed at his head. “AHHH!” She screamed, a fiery pain exploding in her shoulder. She dropped her gun from the sudden pain, and she sunk to her knees, feeling her shoulder with her left hand- it was bleeding. “Oh, god,” she panted as she dropped to all fours, arms shaking. She looked up, barely being able to see through the rain, and saw one of the Gunners above her, the butt of a pipe pistol near her head- then all was black.  
___

He didn't think he could hate the Gunners any more than he already did- but boy, was MacCready wrong. He had followed the trail to an abandoned auto yard near Salem, the white skull spray painted staring at him in the face as he approached. He stopped when he could get a clear view of the location, then brought up his sniper rifle so he could get a better look at what he was dealing with.  
“Dammit.” He muttered to himself- there were Gunners everywhere. There was a facility up ahead, too, which he knew had Talia inside. ‘There’s no way I can get her by myself…’ He thought, his heart sinking, and fear creeping up through his body. He shook his head and stared up at the rainy night sky, once again desperate. ‘What would Talia do?’ He asked himself. Well, she probably would have backup from the-  
His eyes widened with realization. “The Brotherhood,” he whispered to himself. He grabbed her pack off of his back and begin looking through it- Danse had given her something… something about if she ever needed backup.  
And as much as he didn't like the Brotherhood, he sure as hell needed them.

 

“God, she screams so _much_.” Winlock said, exasperated. He had been listening to the prisoner for a while now, waiting for her to succumb to his two guys and tell them what they needed to know.  
“I know.” The female Gunner said, polishing her pipe pistol. “Like damn, you’d think she never had a man inside her before.”  
He laughed. “Right?”  
“She looks like a common Wasteland whore. I don’t know how she’s so loud.”  
“She does, actually.” He took a swig of his beer. “Hopefully the bitch’ll crack soon. If she keeps crying like that, I’m gonna have em gag her.”  
She chuckled. “They’d actually probably really enjoy that.”  
He stood up, burping. He walked out of the room with difficulty towards the sound of crying. “HEY!” He yelled, opening the door. He couldn't see much, as one of his guys was on top of the prisoner, the other one was standing there, pants down, rubbing himself. “Shut the fuck up!” He said. “And you better not get cum on the floor!” He shouted, pointing at the one standing up. “God knows no one’s gonna clean it up.”


	4. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mutual feelings of distrust and dislike are put aside when Danse agrees to help MacCready rescue Talia.

“You have absolutely no authorization to use those signals to call the Brotherhood.” Danse said angrily, his recon team standing behind him. “Where is Knight Bryce?” The vertibird had arrived fairly quickly after MacCready sent out the signal, thank God.  
“She’s been taken!” MacCready yelled quickly. “I need your help, please. I don’t know how long they’ve had her, but-“  
“Who’s taken her?!” Danse demanded.  
“The Gunners.” MacCready sighed, shaking. “I think because of me. I don’t know when it happened but I think she tried to fight back.”  
“Sounds like her…” The paladin thought out loud. “I’ll help you- this once. For Talia.”  
He’d never heard any Brotherhood member ever call anyone by their first name; there was a tiny part of him that didn't like the way Danse said her name, but he knew there was literally no time to be petty. “For Talia.”  
Danse raised his rifle, his team following suit. “Lead on, subordinate.”  
Maccready grumbled, turning away towards the shipping yard. He hated the fact he needed them, but he did.

Talia laid on the ground in the fetal position, her knees close to her stomach. She was barely conscious after the last few hours, her pale body now evilly decorated with reds and purples and blues, while her mind felt completely numb. Her face felt dead, no longer being able to feel the tears still making their way down her cheeks. The only thing she could feel was the cold- her leather pants and her panties had been pulled down to her knees, and between being shot in her shoulder and being hit and punched and assaulted by those two men, she was paralyzed from pain to move it.  
She laid on the concrete floor, now stained a deep red from something she couldn't remember- maybe the tire iron, or the switchblade that had been used to slit a thin line straight down the back right side of her face after she had resisted against a female gunner’s attack, or maybe it was from when she was punched in the nose, she couldn't remember. She closed her eyes as she prayed that it would end… One way or another, she didn't care which.  
She heard the door to the room opening, and she began breathing heavily, sobbing as she heard footsteps get closer to her. She couldn't open her eyes; she was afraid that the blood from the slice she had received would blind her vision. “Please…” She choked. “End it…”

 

“Don’t. Move.” MacCready growled. He had just kicked down the door, where a female gunner was sitting inside. He was aided by Danse and Knight Rhys, who had begrudgingly come along.  
“We was wonderin’ when you was gonna show.” She said nonchalantly, her feet rested upon a desk in front of her, grinning at the three. She pointed to MacCready. “We’ve missed you, Mackie. Where ya been?”  
“Cut the crap,” he said angrily. “Where’s Winlock?”  
She pursed her lips. “Well, I assume he getting that Wasteland whore’a yours that you care for so damn much for no good reason and gettin’ outta here.”  
“Why would he do such a thing?” Danse asked her, brows furrowed.  
“Cuz he know Bridget’s gonna nuke this whole place!” She laughed. She held up her arms, shrugging. “Why d’you think I’m this wasted, fool?! I ain’t wanna be here when this place goes-“  
Danse looked over at MacCready in utter shock, then back over at the Gunner he had just shot squarely in the head. “What good did that do?!” He cried.  
“Bridget’s been dead for six months, she doesn't know what she’s talking about.”  
“She could have had an idea of where Bryce is, you idiot!”  
“Oh, I know where Bryce is.”  
Winlock’s voice sent chills down MacCready’s spine. He turned around and faced the Gunner and stopped immediately in his tracks. He stood before them, with one arm around Talia’s neck, the other holding a pistol against her head. His heart broke when he saw her- she could barely stand, the only thing keeping her up was Winlock, her legs limp. She wasn't even trying to fight him; her hands were down at her sides, she almost looked dead already. Her tank top and pants had rips all over them, red stains everywhere. She had a cut all the way down her face, blood caked onto it. Her eyes were wet with tears.  
“Dear god,” Danse whispered.  
“Weapons down, please.” Winlock purred, his finger unmoving from the 10mm pistol trigger.  
MacCready, Danse and Rhys glanced over at each other, before kneeling down and reluctantly placing their respective weapons on the cement floor.  
“Thank you.” He yanked back Talia’s neck. “Now the two of us are gonna leave, nice and slow, and if any of you try anything, she dies.”  
“She doesn't have anything you could possibly want,” MacCready snarled. “Just let her go.”  
“That’s where you’re wrong.” Winlock shook his head. “She’s over 200 years old. She’s with the Institute, no other way.”  
“Oh for f-“ MacCready rolled his eyes. “No she’s not! She’s trying to find the Institute!”  
“Because she’s one of them!” Winlock yelled. “And she’s gonna lead us there, and we’re gonna take over the whole Commonwealth.”  
“You guys are even dumber than I remembered you to be.” MacCready grunted. “She doesn't know how to get to the Institute.“  
“I do.” Danse spoke up. MacCready snapped his head to look over.  
“Don’t-“ Talia managed to get out.  
“Shut up, bitch.” Winlock growled, his arm tightening around her neck as she made a slight noise as she choked. He returned his gaze to the Paladin. “You was saying?”  
“I have a lead to get to the Institute.” Danse repeated.  
Winlock raised an eyebrow, intrigued. “Is that right? And how do you know that?”  
“I’ll tell you,” Danse locked eyes with the Gunner. “If you release Talia immediately after.”  
Winlock licked his lips, the gears turning in his mind. “You ain’t bullshitting me?”  
Danse held up his right hand. “I swear on the Brotherhood.”  
“Danse, what’re you-?” MacCready asked nervously. The _Gunners ___? Getting to the __Institute __? Like the Commonwealth wasn't hell enough.  
“Ever heard of a fellow named Kellogg?” The paladin asked sternly, disregarding the merc.  
“Kellogg?” Winlock asked. “What’s he got to do with this?”  
“He’s got a contact-a rogue Institute scientist- out in the Glowing Sea. A man named Virgil. He’s there for refuge. If you can find him, perhaps he can give you a further lead.”   
Winlock laughed. “The Glowing Sea? Are you fuckin’ crazy?! That’s suicide.”  
Danse’s brows furrowed. “Better stock up on Rad-X then.”  
“Fine,” Winlock grumbled.  
“Now for your end of the deal.” Danse demanded. “Release Bryce.”  
“Alright,” Winlock said, walking backwards slowly, his hold on Talia firm. Her legs struggled to keep herself up. “I swear to God, if you come anywhere near me in the next two minutes, we’ll rip you all to shreds.” His back was against the door. “Pleasure doing business with y’all.” He suddenly released his grip on Talia and kicked her in the back, sending her to the ground as he ran out the door, slamming it behind him, the maglocks clicking into place.  
Danse and MacCready immediately dashed forward, MacCready taking her into his arms as he knelt, holding the back of her head with one hand and her back with the other against him. “Thank god you’re alive.” He whispered, his voice shaking.  
She began weeping loudly, her body shaking as she weakly put her hands on his back. “I was so afraid,” she choked.  
MacCready closed his eyes as he held her. “I was too.”  
Danse stood above them, a somewhat forlorn look in his eyes as he watched the two. “You’re safe now, Bryce.” He finally said.  
Rhys slowly walked beside the paladin. “Sir, what do we do now? We’re trapped down here.”  
Danse glanced over at him. “We’ll figure that out soon enough, Knight, but not now.”  
Rhys raised an eyebrow. “But-“  
“It’ll all work out.” Danse said, seemingly effectively ending the conversation.  
“Alright…” Rhys replied, before slowly turning back around, beginning to scope out the room they were now locked in.  
The paladin returned his gaze to Talia and to the gun for hire. MacCready kissed her forehead as she cried in his arms. Something about the sight intensely bothered Danse, a strange feeling welling up inside him. ‘Give it up,’ he told himself, attempting to dismiss the new feeling of jealousy. ‘This rescue was in the Brotherhood’s interest, not my own.’ He told himself. Still, watching Bryce in the subordinate’s embrace continued to bother him- no matter how hard he tried to remain neutral.


	5. 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back aboard the Prydwen, Danse keeps watch over Talia.

_His grungy face came dangerously close to hers. “You’re a hot one, aint’cha?” He cooed. His long, dirty blond hair was just about in her eyes._

_“Get the fuck away from me,” she growled._

_“Ey, baby, don’t be like that.” He said quietly, his breath reeking of alcohol._

_“HYA!” She grunted, slamming her head into his face as he howled in pain._

_The other guy, who had greying hair, dashed next to her and tried to punch her, not before she brought her knee up in between his legs with as much force as she could muster. “JESUS!” He cried._

_She yelled in pain as she was hit in the back with what she found out was a baseball bat, and she crumpled to the ground, face first. She coughed at the abrupt lack of air, her back beginning to ache immediately. Her breathing became quick with anxiety as she was flipped over on her back, the blonde man pinning her down. She wriggled beneath him, suddenly aware there was a chance she couldn't get out of the situation. Her breathing became mixed with a few cries as his face brushed up against her cheek._

_“You’re a real bitch, you know that?” He growled, moving a strand of hair that was stuck to her forehead away. “You think you can just fuck with the Gunners and get away with it?” He grabbed the tank top she wore and pulled it up along with her bra, exposing her chest. “Now we’re gonna fuck YOU up.” He chuckled over her crying. “Ain’t that poetic?” He lifted himself up momentarily, just long enough to pull the leather pants off her body along with her panties. “Yeah,” he said, his eyes glistening with a diabolical lust, “you’ll do just fine.”_

_She began shaking, feeling too weak to move. “Oh god…” She whispered, looking away as the man on top of her pulled down his pants. She shuddered, her cries turning into sobs as she felt him moving himself down her stomach._

_“Don’t you cry, baby girl.” He said, bringing himself down between her legs. “Im’ma take good care of you now, Talia…”_

_“Talia….”_

“Talia?”

She abruptly awoke to the voice, her hand balled into a fist flying through the air, making contact with someone.

“OW!”

She opened her eyes to see Danse in the darkness, holding his jaw. “Oh god…” She whispered, suddenly aware she was trembling as she sat up. “I’m… I’m sorry.” She felt tears welling once again in her eyes, the cold night air surrounding her.

“What happened?” He asked quietly. “You began shaking quite hard.”

She shook her head, face screwed up. “I…”

“It’s alright.” He said. “You’re safe now,” he promised her softly. She melted into him, sobbing, and Danse quickly found himself perplexed at how to handle the situation. He hesitantly placed a hand behind her head, buried into the crook of his neck.

It was quiet on the Prydwen at night. As her team leader, the duty of watching Knight Bryce fell upon the Paladin. He had tried to pass on the task to Scribe Haylen, who was undoubtedly more equipped to handle their current situation, as well as his confusion on his feelings for the woman that now was holding onto him for dear life.

(Ultimately, it was Haylen who had her head on her shoulders for the entire Gunner episode. Unlike the Paladin who, as good as a soldier as he was, was acting irrationally in the situation, and instead of rampaging into the facility with MacCready and Rhys, she had stayed outside the junkyard and had called for extra help from the Brotherhood. When the Gunners began pouring out of the building, they were ready for them- it was hardly a fight. Inexplicably, however, in Haylen’s official report to Elder Maxson, after they had chased down and reprimanded Winlock, and, upon returning to attempt to open the locked doors, the code had already been broken- and not by a member of the Brotherhood. She hadn't known who had done it, but it could have been a ghoul at that point and she wouldn't have cared, so long as she found the Paladin, Rhys, the mercenary and the Knight all alive and all in one piece.)

Danse had never felt so confused on what to do- he was one who rarely failed to come up with a solution on a course of action, but here, now, he was at a loss. So, he just held her and stayed quiet until he could think of something sensible to say. ‘What do you say after something like that, though?’ He asked himself. Truthfully, he was shocked that Knight Bryce could even move at this point after the analysis of her physical injuries from Knight-Captain Cade. She had a concussion, several bruised ribs, and had been shot in the shoulder, to name a few main injuries.

Talia’s crying started to slow down after a few minutes, head still buried in the paladin’s shoulder, wetting his shirt with tears. He didn't have to wear his uniform off-duty, so in a very unlike-Danse fashion, he was sporting a plain grey shirt and some loose black pants during the night as he kept watch. 

Danse rubbed her arm as he looked down at her. “How are you doing, soldier?”

She cleared her throat and shook her head, slightly sitting up. “Don’t call me that.”

“Wh-why?” He asked, taken aback by the sternness in her tone.

“I’m done. I quit.”

Danse was stunned. “What do you mean?”

“I’m done with this shit hole I woke up in. I didn’t sign up for any of this, I- I’m not ready for any of this.” She closed her eyes. “The world I used to live in wasn't nearly this bad. There was still war, but it wasn’t anything like this.”

“Yes, the circumstances you now undertake are not what you’re used to, Bryce,” Danse started, “but it doesn't in any way mean you are not cut out for it.” Talia looked up at him, eyebrow raised. He continued, “There aren't many people who could have done what you've accomplished here, in this time, in this year. You’ve put nothing but the love for your son ahead in your sights and you’ve been sprinting towards it at full speed in the middle of a war zone, being fired at and attacked by every ungodly creature to roam this wasteland, and you’re still alive, continually working and fighting every day.” He smiled, rubbing her arm again. “That sounds like one heck of a soldier to me.”

She sighed. “I just…” She shook her head. “That was too much for me to take. I cant-“

“Hey,” he said, rather aggressively, “do you know what most people would consider ‘too much’? Being frozen for over two centuries. Losing your family. Wandering the Commonwealth alone. Yet you’ve accomplished all of that. And now you have-“ He paused, and hesitated. He wanted to say “You have me”, but he wasn't sure how much the words actually meant. “-the Brotherhood,” he continued, a hint of pink welling up in his cheeks, “to be at your side. You’re not alone anymore, Talia.”

“But I was,” she said quietly. “I was, for the first time, really, completely alone and helpless. You know, I can still picture the very second I realized I wasn't going to be strong enough to make it out of there.”

“Talia, what… what happened to you, you couldn't have done anything more than you did. And all those pieces of scum who abused you are going to rot in hell.” Danse told her,  anger beginning to become evident in his tone. “It took everything in me not to completely disintegrate that piece of filth who was holding you like that. Someone who has the audacity to hurt a woman like that is a monster, nothing more. I don't know why we merely detained him rather than put that thing down.” He sighed, deciding if he should say what was really on his mind, or to keep it to himself. He inhaled deeply, figuring he might as well. “You know,” he said quietly, the anger gone and replaces with an softer tone, “there’s a part of me that cant help but think that if you hadn't left the airport… and… had just talked to MacCready around the Brotherhood… with _me,_ that you could've been protected. Or even just telling me personally about your previous altercation with that gang, we could've had more Knights working to cleanse them of the Commonwealth instead of them going around and murdering or defiling innocent people.”

Talia sat in silence for a few moments, reflecting on his words. “The only reason I was taken by them,” she finally said quietly, “was because they wanted to get revenge on MacCready.” Immediately she could feel Danse’s muscles tense up. “He put a pin in their operation when we attacked them, and they wanted me to tell him where he was hiding. I lied to protect him.”

“ _Why,”_ Danse uttered through gritted teeth, “would you do that? He’s the person who puts their own interests at heart and does whatever he can do for his own benefit. All he is a man who will point his gun at whoever he can for a pile of caps.”

“He has a son, Danse. A son who needs him.” She said coldly. “And I’ll be DAMNED if I’M the reason that boy loses the only family he has left. He’s not in the world only for himself, and he’s doing all of it for that son. And in case you’ve forgotten,” she added, now a fire to her voice and sitting forward, exiting herself from his grasp, “he put aside every sort of difference he had with you to make sure I was okay. He put his own ego down to rest and made the decision he needed help, which wasn't easy for him. I don’t know about you, but that doesn't sound like someone who has their own best intentions in mind.”

Danse sat in shameful silence. “I’m sorry,” he ultimately said sheepishly. “I didn't know.”

“What reason do you have to dislike him so much? You’ve seen him do nothing except help me out.” She asked.

He hesitated, not being able to come up with a justifiable answer… or, at least, the only plausible explanation he _could_ come up with was one he didn't want to say out loud.

“None?” Talia said matter-of-factly. “Then leave him alone.”

“Talia, I’m sorry.” Danse was able to say. “My whole life I’ve been able to count the people that I trust on one hand. I just don't understand how you do it.”

She raised an eyebrow, puzzled. “Do what?”

“Just trust your life to someone you meet on the street, or… in a bar, for that matter.”

“Danse,” she laughed. “I did that with you too. I literally met you on the streets outside of that police station. And now here we are.”

“That’s different.” He immediately defended.

“How?” She demanded.

“The Brotherhood is an alliance, not just a partnership. It’s not just me you’ve put your trust in, but everyone here on the Prydwen as well as in the entire rest of the Commonwealth, the Capital Wasteland, and beyond. You have not just one person who’s got your back, but an entire Brotherhood to do so who would be willing to drop everything and come to your aid.”

“MacCready dropped everything to do the same. Not everyone who’s by themselves in the Commonwealth are bad people, Danse.”

“I understand.”

A few tense moments passed as the quiet of the night returned to Talia’s room. She slowly nudged back up against him and his head rested atop of hers. At the moment, he was all that was reminding her that she wasn't still suffering from the Gunners; her mind kept returning to those wretched moments, but his presence calmed her. She gently closed her tired eyes, rather uncontrollably. “Thank you.” She managed to whisper to him.

But Danse, with her in his arms yet again, had already drifted to sleep.

 


	6. 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back aboard the Prydwen, Danse keeps watch over Talia.

_His grungy face came dangerously close to hers. “You’re a hot one, aint’cha?” He cooed. His long, dirty blond hair was just about in her eyes._

_“Get the fuck away from me,” she growled._

_“Ey, baby, don’t be like that.” He said quietly, his breath reeking of alcohol._

_“HYA!” She grunted, slamming her head into his face as he howled in pain._

_The other guy, who had greying hair, dashed next to her and tried to punch her, not before she brought her knee up in between his legs with as much force as she could muster. “JESUS!” He cried._

_She yelled in pain as she was hit in the back with what she found out was a baseball bat, and she crumpled to the ground, face first. She coughed at the abrupt lack of air, her back beginning to ache immediately. Her breathing became quick with anxiety as she was flipped over on her back, the blonde man pinning her down. She wriggled beneath him, suddenly aware there was a chance she couldn't get out of the situation. Her breathing became mixed with a few cries as his face brushed up against her cheek._

_“You’re a real bitch, you know that?” He growled, moving a strand of hair that was stuck to her forehead away. “You think you can just fuck with the Gunners and get away with it?” He grabbed the tank top she wore and pulled it up along with her bra, exposing her chest. “Now we’re gonna fuck YOU up.” He chuckled over her crying. “Ain’t that poetic?” He lifted himself up momentarily, just long enough to pull the leather pants off her body along with her panties. “Yeah,” he said, his eyes glistening with a diabolical lust, “you’ll do just fine.”_

_She began shaking, feeling too weak to move. “Oh god…” She whispered, looking away as the man on top of her pulled down his pants. She shuddered, her cries turning into sobs as she felt him moving himself down her stomach._

_“Don’t you cry, baby girl.” He said, bringing himself down between her legs. “Im’ma take good care of you now, Talia…”_

_“Talia….”_

“Talia?”

She abruptly awoke to the voice, her hand balled into a fist flying through the air, making contact with someone.

“OW!”

She opened her eyes to see Danse in the darkness, holding his jaw. “Oh god…” She whispered, suddenly aware she was trembling as she sat up. “I’m… I’m sorry.” She felt tears welling once again in her eyes, the cold night air surrounding her.

“What happened?” He asked quietly. “You began shaking quite hard.”

She shook her head, face screwed up. “I…”

“It’s alright.” He said. “You’re safe now,” he promised her softly. She melted into him, sobbing, and Danse quickly found himself perplexed at how to handle the situation. He hesitantly placed a hand behind her head, buried into the crook of his neck.

It was quiet on the Prydwen at night. As her team leader, the duty of watching Knight Bryce fell upon the Paladin. He had tried to pass on the task to Scribe Haylen, who was undoubtedly more equipped to handle their current situation, as well as his confusion on his feelings for the woman that now was holding onto him for dear life.

(Ultimately, it was Haylen who had her head on her shoulders for the entire Gunner episode. Unlike the Paladin who, as good as a soldier as he was, was acting irrationally in the situation, and instead of rampaging into the facility with MacCready and Rhys, she had stayed outside the junkyard and had called for extra help from the Brotherhood. When the Gunners began pouring out of the building, they were ready for them- it was hardly a fight. Inexplicably, however, in Haylen’s official report to Elder Maxson, after they had chased down and reprimanded Winlock, and, upon returning to attempt to open the locked doors, the code had already been broken- and not by a member of the Brotherhood. She hadn't known who had done it, but it could have been a ghoul at that point and she wouldn't have cared, so long as she found the Paladin, Rhys, the mercenary and the Knight all alive and all in one piece.)

Danse had never felt so confused on what to do- he was one who rarely failed to come up with a solution on a course of action, but here, now, he was at a loss. So, he just held her and stayed quiet until he could think of something sensible to say. ‘What do you say after something like that, though?’ He asked himself. Truthfully, he was shocked that Knight Bryce could even move at this point after the analysis of her physical injuries from Knight-Captain Cade. She had a concussion, several bruised ribs, and had been shot in the shoulder, to name a few main injuries.

Talia’s crying started to slow down after a few minutes, head still buried in the paladin’s shoulder, wetting his shirt with tears. He didn't have to wear his uniform off-duty, so in a very unlike-Danse fashion, he was sporting a plain grey shirt and some loose black pants during the night as he kept watch. 

Danse rubbed her arm as he looked down at her. “How are you doing, soldier?”

She cleared her throat and shook her head, slightly sitting up. “Don’t call me that.”

“Wh-why?” He asked, taken aback by the sternness in her tone.

“I’m done. I quit.”

Danse was stunned. “What do you mean?”

“I’m done with this shit hole I woke up in. I didn’t sign up for any of this, I- I’m not ready for any of this.” She closed her eyes. “The world I used to live in wasn't nearly this bad. There was still war, but it wasn’t anything like this.”

“Yes, the circumstances you now undertake are not what you’re used to, Bryce,” Danse started, “but it doesn't in any way mean you are not cut out for it.” Talia looked up at him, eyebrow raised. He continued, “There aren't many people who could have done what you've accomplished here, in this time, in this year. You’ve put nothing but the love for your son ahead in your sights and you’ve been sprinting towards it at full speed in the middle of a war zone, being fired at and attacked by every ungodly creature to roam this wasteland, and you’re still alive, continually working and fighting every day.” He smiled, rubbing her arm again. “That sounds like one heck of a soldier to me.”

She sighed. “I just…” She shook her head. “That was too much for me to take. I cant-“

“Hey,” he said, rather aggressively, “do you know what most people would consider ‘too much’? Being frozen for over two centuries. Losing your family. Wandering the Commonwealth alone. Yet you’ve accomplished all of that. And now you have-“ He paused, and hesitated. He wanted to say “You have me”, but he wasn't sure how much the words actually meant. “-the Brotherhood,” he continued, a hint of pink welling up in his cheeks, “to be at your side. You’re not alone anymore, Talia.”

“But I was,” she said quietly. “I was, for the first time, really, completely alone and helpless. You know, I can still picture the very second I realized I wasn't going to be strong enough to make it out of there.”

“Talia, what… what happened to you, you couldn't have done anything more than you did. And all those pieces of scum who abused you are going to rot in hell.” Danse told her,  anger beginning to become evident in his tone. “It took everything in me not to completely disintegrate that piece of filth who was holding you like that. Someone who has the audacity to hurt a woman like that is a monster, nothing more. I don't know why we merely detained him rather than put that thing down.” He sighed, deciding if he should say what was really on his mind, or to keep it to himself. He inhaled deeply, figuring he might as well. “You know,” he said quietly, the anger gone and replaces with an softer tone, “there’s a part of me that cant help but think that if you hadn't left the airport… and… had just talked to MacCready around the Brotherhood… with _me,_ that you could've been protected. Or even just telling me personally about your previous altercation with that gang, we could've had more Knights working to cleanse them of the Commonwealth instead of them going around and murdering or defiling innocent people.”

Talia sat in silence for a few moments, reflecting on his words. “The only reason I was taken by them,” she finally said quietly, “was because they wanted to get revenge on MacCready.” Immediately she could feel Danse’s muscles tense up. “He put a pin in their operation when we attacked them, and they wanted me to tell him where he was hiding. I lied to protect him.”

“ _Why,”_ Danse uttered through gritted teeth, “would you do that? He’s the person who puts their own interests at heart and does whatever he can do for his own benefit. All he is a man who will point his gun at whoever he can for a pile of caps.”

“He has a son, Danse. A son who needs him.” She said coldly. “And I’ll be DAMNED if I’M the reason that boy loses the only family he has left. He’s not in the world only for himself, and he’s doing all of it for that son. And in case you’ve forgotten,” she added, now a fire to her voice and sitting forward, exiting herself from his grasp, “he put aside every sort of difference he had with you to make sure I was okay. He put his own ego down to rest and made the decision he needed help, which wasn't easy for him. I don’t know about you, but that doesn't sound like someone who has their own best intentions in mind.”

Danse sat in shameful silence. “I’m sorry,” he ultimately said sheepishly. “I didn't know.”

“What reason do you have to dislike him so much? You’ve seen him do nothing except help me out.” She asked.

He hesitated, not being able to come up with a justifiable answer… or, at least, the only plausible explanation he _could_ come up with was one he didn't want to say out loud.

“None?” Talia said matter-of-factly. “Then leave him alone.”

“Talia, I’m sorry.” Danse was able to say. “My whole life I’ve been able to count the people that I trust on one hand. I just don't understand how you do it.”

She raised an eyebrow, puzzled. “Do what?”

“Just trust your life to someone you meet on the street, or… in a bar, for that matter.”

“Danse,” she laughed. “I did that with you too. I literally met you on the streets outside of that police station. And now here we are.”

“That’s different.” He immediately defended.

“How?” She demanded.

“The Brotherhood is an alliance, not just a partnership. It’s not just me you’ve put your trust in, but everyone here on the Prydwen as well as in the entire rest of the Commonwealth, the Capital Wasteland, and beyond. You have not just one person who’s got your back, but an entire Brotherhood to do so who would be willing to drop everything and come to your aid.”

“MacCready dropped everything to do the same. Not everyone who’s by themselves in the Commonwealth are bad people, Danse.”

“I understand.”

A few tense moments passed as the quiet of the night returned to Talia’s room. She slowly nudged back up against him and his head rested atop of hers. At the moment, he was all that was reminding her that she wasn't still suffering from the Gunners; her mind kept returning to those wretched moments, but his presence calmed her. She gently closed her tired eyes, rather uncontrollably. “Thank you.” She managed to whisper to him.

But Danse, with her in his arms yet again, had already drifted to sleep.

 


	7. 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MacCready goes to visit Talia, much to Danse's dismay.

“Why don’t you take a picture? It’ll last longer… and get a REAL hat!” MacCready grumbled as he sat on a stool on the Prydwen main deck to a Brotherhood field scribe who passed him. He’d never been stared at with such distaste in his entire life, and for someone who used to run with the Gunners, that sure was saying something. All the knights sauntering around in their gigantic power armor, acting all high and mighty… he figured they HAVE to be compensating for something. He scowled and took a sip from his drink and sighed. He hadn't gotten any sleep like the others when they arrived back on the Prydwen- even though they were “safe” now, he was still inexplicably worried about Talia. He couldn't get the image out of his mind of her, beaten, bloodied and near death, being held by her hair by Winlock… it was infuriating. The worst part, he knew, was that when it came down to it, her kidnapping was all his fault. “Man,” he whispered to himself. “Should’ve been me…”

“What should have been you?”

MacCready hadn't even realized Haylen had taken a seat next to him in his deep thought. “Nothing,” he mumbled. “Don’t worry about it.”

“If you’re talking about the Gunners,” she said, ignoring his obvious desire to stray off the topic, “I think you know that she would have done the same thing if it was you. And if I’m being honest, I think they would have straight up killed you _had_ it been you.”

MacCready raised his eyebrows, taking another sip. “That’s good to know.”

“And if that were the case, Knight Bryce would be sitting here, saying that it should have been her and blaming herself too.” She paused as he looked up with a forlorn confusion in his eyes. “Which is what I’m _sure_ you’ve been doing sitting here, is`n’t it?” 

“How could you tell?” He asked, rolling his eyes.

Haylen smiled. “Emotions make us vulnerable, showing itself even in your idle activities.”

“I have no emotions.” MacCready grunted sarcastically. 

“Sure.” She replied, drumming her finger on the table. “Anyways, I came over to tell you I’m incredibly impressed by what you did. You were brave and you thought tactically-“ She laughed. “More tactically than _others_ involved.”

“Yeah, no offense, but it really killed me inside having to bring in _others._ But,” he sighed in defeat, “I couldn't have done it alone. So thanks, I guess.”

Haylen brought up her cup. “I know what you mean. If I had it my way, Danse would have stayed outside with me instead of going in to act without thinking.”

“Whys that?” MacCready asked, interested.

“Ah,” Haylen shrugged with a hint of a smile. “Nothing.”

“Oh, come on.” He replied. “That’s not fair.”

“I don’t think this ship, or the recon team, needs to be involved with a pissing contest, that’s all I’m saying.” She said, slurping loudly from her drink.

“What the hell is that supposed to mean?” MacCready asked, abruptly shocked at her answer.

“You can’t seriously tell me you haven't picked up on Danse’s obvious attraction, right?” She said incredulously.

MacCready guffawed. “Oh, please. The only boner that guy has is for the Brotherhood and for that damn power suit he jumps into every day.”

Haylen pursed her lips. “If you say so.”

He sat drinking, slightly taken aback at her boldness. He’d suspected as much from Danse, it was just strange to hear it confirmed out loud. “Like I need to worry about him.” He said more to himself than to Haylen.

“Oh, are you and Bryce serious then?” She asked genuinely. “Cuz if so, then someone needs to tell Danse before he gets too strung up on her and it interferes with our mission.”

MacCready paused. “No,” He sighed. “We’re not.”

“Oh…” Haylen said quietly. She cleared her throat. “My apologies.”

He only nodded, still thinking. “When can I see her?” He finally asked.

Haylen sighed. “Usually with traumatic events like this, we encourage as much time as possible of solitude. It usually helps the victim to have some time to process things, and they often wish to remain alone.”

“But Danse gets to be with her.” He said in defense.

“He’s her team leader and her superior,” she justified. “That’s his job. To make sure she doesn’t do anything irrational. She’s been through a lot, and it’s easy to spiral or make dangerous choices in a state of mind such as hers.”

“Well… that makes sense,” he said slowly. “But you didn't answer my question.”

Haylen gave him a small smile. “I’m not stopping you from trying.”

“Let me ask you _this_ then- when will Danse not be there anymore?”

“Whenever she feels steady.” She replied. “But don't rush anything, please. The poor thing’s been through enough recently.”

“Ain’t that the truth. But I won’t.” He stood up from the stool and turned around to go to the Knight’s quarters on the ship. He paused suddenly, turning around. “And uh… thanks, Haylen.” 

She cocked her head at him, seeming almost shocked he would even consider saying thank you. “You’re welcome,” she said quietly, half smiling.

He returned her smile with his own sheepish one before turning back and walking down the hallway. He shook his head. Never did he think he’d thank a member of the Brotherhood of Steel, but boy, were things turning out in the weirdest way for him these days.

 

Talia was laying down on her bed on her side quietly, her long brunette hair tangled after not being brushed for a few days. She was pretending to be asleep- Danse had been peeving her a little too much about MacCready during her “recovery period”. She hadn't seen the merc for a while…not since he helped her onto a veritbird. She had this blank space of memory from when she boarded to when she woke up in the middle of the night. As much as she wanted to see him again, she knew it would require the paladin’s permission (which was incredibly unlikely), which was why she feigned sleep at that precise moment. In truth, she couldn't believe she hadn't died during the whole ordeal… and, if she was being honest, there was something inside that wished she had. At least she would have been with Nate. She shuddered. She wondered if he saw that up from where he was, wishing she would come back to him… no, he was probably rooting for her to make it through. For Shawn.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door, slightly frightening her. She waited in stillness where she was, listening.

“What are you doing here?” Danse grunted.

“I came to see if Talia’s up for visitors.” She instantly recognized MacCready’s voice.

“Hate to disappoint you, but she’s sleeping. So I’m going to have to-“

“I’m awake.” Talia spoke, her voice dry. She had rolled onto her back and was slightly sitting up.

“Well,” Danse said, sounding a little more than slightly embarrassed, “it’s up to Knight Bryce, I suppose. But I must remain here.”

“Great…” MacCready managed to mutter under his breath.

The two looked over to Talia as she brushed a tangled strand of hair away from her face. “Come on in.”

Danse, looking at the ground, stepped aside and let MacCready into the room, then, after closing the door, leaned against it, eyes glued to the floor. He hated this. And he hated that he hated it. And now he couldn't do anything, save sit there and listen to what he figured would inevitably turn into a conversation he didn't want to hear.

“How are you doing, T?” He asked as he approached, pulling up the chair Danse was previously occupying and pulling it closer to her bed.

“I don’t know how to answer that,” she said with the faintest hint of a smile.

“That’s valid.” He sat hunched over, hands clasped together above his knees as he kept eye contact. He so badly wanted to reach out to her, to hold her hand, _anything_ , but he knew better considering the circumstance. No, he figured, he’d wait until she gave him a signal. “Just wanted to stop by and see you.”

She smiled, running a hand through her hair (somewhat unsuccessfully due to the tangles). “That was sweet of you, Mac.” She reached her hand out to his, to which he grabbed and squeezed it gently.

“It’s the least I can do for you, Talia.” He brought her hand to his mouth and kissed it gently. He thought he heard something from Danse, but he didn't care enough to think about it any longer. 

She laughed. “You don't have to do anything for me.”

He tilted his head. “Now come on, that’s not true.”

“But it is.” She pursed her lips. “Although, come to think of it, you _did_ promise give me the MacCready tour of Diamond City. I have to go back anyway to talk to Valentine, maybe we can go meet up with your friends you talked about.”

“Oh, the Bobrev Brothers?!” MacCready smiled. “Man, they make some damn good moonshine. Vadim’s a talker, that’s for sure, but they’re some high quality folks… running a mediocre quality establishment.”

She nodded, chuckling. “Sounds like a good time.”

“When do you want to go?” He asked.

“Knight Bryce isn't going anywhere.” Danse answered, walking towards the two at the bed. “She is to stay here under the Brotherhood’s care until she has been rehabilitated and is stable enough to leave the Prydwen, and even then she is to return to Elder Maxson to report and find out what her next course of action is.“

“Woah, hold on just a second,” Talia started, brows furrowed. “Who’s to tell me if I’m fine or not? _I’m_ going to be the judge of if I want to leave or not.”

“Bryce-“

“AND in case you’ve forgotten,” she continues, royally annoyed, “your main mission here in the Commonwealth to begin with falls directly in line with mine. The closer I can get to the Institute, the closer you are to it as well. I’ve been your best lead so far, so I think it’s only fair to let me decide for myself when I want to leave.”

MacCready pursed his lips, glancing over at Danse. He was going to give the paladin a piece of his mind, but Talia had pretty much done it for him.

Danse’s eyes narrowed. “This isn't up to you.”

“It is now.” She pushed the blanket that was on top of her off the bed and stood up on MacCready’s side.

“Talia, don’t do this.” Danse said, a little more sensitively this time.

She walked right up to him and looked him directly in the eyes. “Why not?”

“Please.” He sighed. “I don’t want anything bad to happen to you again.”

“The only way that could ever happen is if I stay on this ship suspended in the sky until the day I die. And even then, the future is unpredictable. But I have to keep going.”

“Then let me come with you.” He offered earnestly. “I can protect you.”

MacCready coughed loudly from behind Talia.

She looked back at him, then back to Danse. “I’ll be fine. I appreciate your concern.” 

Danse stood in front of the door, and you could tell by his face that the gears in his head were spinning in thought. He eventually inhaled deeply and stepped aside. “At least report back to me on your whereabouts.”

She smiled. “Yes, sir.” She opened the door and then looked at the merc behind her. “Let’s go.”

MacCready grinned, following her out. “You point, I’ll shoot.”

Talia chuckled. “That was the plan.”

 


End file.
